Newsie Love:Continuation
by pikypiky1
Summary: This is a continuation of Goblin Girl's Cast Member's story Newsie Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm continuing this story for Goblin Girl's Cast Members I hope you enjoy my writings just as much as hers.-PikyPiky1 Shadow: Why do I have to come out of retirement to do this?!

Me: Because if you don't in the next story I'll let Sonic marry Amy instead! Now do the disclaimer you arrogant hedgehog!

Shadow:*Eyes widen from being scared* Okay! Okay! Pikypiky1 does not own any characters from Sega!

Me: And special thanks to aliciathewolf45 for the amazing help couldn't do this without you girly.

Normal P.O.V

They headed off to the printing press with their minds fluffed with thoughts. Soon they arrived at a slightly worn down factory in faded painted letters it read Robotnick Press. They walked up to the grey paint peeling door and knocked. While they waited for someone to answer the door their eyes wandered looking at the details of the building. The walls around the place were boarded with wood painted with white only have it look of rot on the wooden structure. The area wasn't the only thing that made the group gag, for there was a typical stench of what seemed of sulphur in the air around the building. Rouge looked at Amy while sneering in disgust from the smell and stated, "This place sure needs a paint job and while they're at it why not get rid of this HORRIBLE stench. I think the smell may kill me before I can even start to work."

Right when Rouge spat her sentence out a large round man opened the door with an even nastier sneer than Rouge, "Well sorry my factory doesn't "smell" up to your satisfaction now what do you want!",He spat out rudely.

Amy proudly came forward "We would like to be newsies sir.," she said in a cool tone of voice.

"Wait you were the ones who applied?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that !"

"Well, you're girls."

"So?"

Robotnick sneered once more at the two more then the frightened ones in the back. He huffed and replied, "Fine! You can have the job.

First my name is not 'sir' it's, Robotnick!" He shouted before leaning back on the door to the inside grabbing a set of newspapers then throwing them at the group,

"There! Sell them and you'll be paid! Get nothing sold and you're broke till then! Now SCRAM!" He then slammed the door.

"Well let's get this over with", Amy stated completely unmoved as they walked away and started to walk towards a certain group of vengeful boys….

Shadow stormed towards the printing press. He stood in position ready to fight till suddenly, his saw what looked like a group of young girls walking along with newspapers in hand, but more of the pink girl of what caught his eyes on."

The pink girl has waist length strait pink hair and was wearing a thigh high loose dress tight at the top and flowed loosely at the bottom (exactly like her original one but without the frilly underwear and it has two straps instead.) Shadow's mouth dropped when he saw her. The other boys had the same reaction to the other girls just with a busty bat attracting a certain echidnia, a serious looking cat attracting a certain silver hedgehog, an innocent looking bunny attracting a certain fox, and an adorable green plant-girl having a hyperactive bee's eyes following her every move.

"Wh-who a-are y-you", Shadow stuttered with nerves.

Amy looked up at the stunning black and red hedgehog and simply said,"The new newsies."Shadow and his group simply stood in shock while the girls continued on their way.

Sonic quickly looked and said, "Hey, Shads! That pink girl was hot! I might ask her out!"

Shadow turned to him giving the blue guy an angry glare, "Who says you can get her?!" He shouted.

"I did! Besides, she might even consider going out with me!" Sonic spat back showing a taunting look on his face.

The dark furred male growled, "So you think!" He spat.

Sonic smirked at him making the anger rose much faster in him, "Oh I don't think, I know, Emo Faker!" He replied.

"Take it back!"."Make me-!"."STOP!" The two quickly stopped turning their heads to Knuckles who shouted, "Will you two idiots get your butts in gear?! We have somewhere to be!"

The two hedgehogs, complete forgetting the group of girls, rushed off with the rest to avoid the massive scolding Robotnick will give them.

Amy's P.O.V

Ugh our new boss is so rude. Though I do have to admit that black hedgehog was pretty cute. That blue one kinda creep-ed me out though. Wait, I just heard a scream from that alley. Rouge turned to me and said,

"Amy did you hear that someone's in trouble. We need to help. They may be injured."I looked back at her of course we're going to help! I turned to the group.

"What are you guys waiting for come on." I yelled at them. I looked in horror when I saw who it was.

Scourge a green hedgehog with three scars across his chest. He also wore a leather jacket and, Fiona Fox a red fox with short red hair with a yellow bow in it. She was wearing a black form fitting outfit and boots with silver buckles. She also had on an utility belt and finger less gloves. Both of them had cold ice blue eyes that would send chills down your spine. They had cornered a female angel wolf into a corner .There wasn't much left of her dress to give a description of besides that it was baby blue at one point and she was covered in cuts. She had put up a good fight considering her attackers had some scratches too Scourge and Fiona turned to look at us

(Alicia's POV)

I looked up holding my arm which was I believe broken. They've stopped fighting. Why so? The green hedgehog, Scourge was glaring at the group of girls.

"What the? Why are you here?!" He growled. A pink hedgehog stepped up further, "You know it's wrong to hit a girl! Some guy you are, Scourge!" She spat crossing her arms."Listen, chika, this girl bumped into my boyfriend and made him spill his drink onto me!" The fox girl shouted back."It spilled on MY favorite jacket so she needs to pay!" Scourge followed. A white bat came up beside the girl and said,

"Wow, what are we in elementary school or something? Just grow up!" ,she replied. Who are these girls? They look different. Plus, I've never seen them before either. I now know that they must know about these two, but how can they help me if their just babbling? Scourge growled baring his fangs, "You'll pay for that!" He spat charging head forth at the girls. Some fled, but the pink hedgehog stayed with only her hammer to assist her. How in the world did she get a hammer out?! My confusion left when I saw her start to swing away fighting him thoroughly. I looked over at the fox seeing her in a fight as well over the white bat. She started kicking and punching as well as the next, but the bat seemed to be victorious after each blow. I stared confused at them even in more shock. I suddenly felt arms holding mine, but they were gentle to me. I looked to see a cream rabbit and a green plant girl beside me, "shhh." She whispered.

I nodded as the two helped me up carefully. Looking up once more I noticed the white bat and pink girl fighting, but stepping back in front of us to defend. Scourge stood there with a creepy glare on his face while the fox stayed back still panting over the fight she had.

"It's over, Scourge! Just stop this childness!" The girl shouted with her hammer in place. He spit out some blood and smirked, "You know my game. If someone makes me angry, then I stop at nothing till I see him, or her six inches into the ground!" He threatened stepping towards us, but knowing he was coming towards me. I slightly cowarded in fear, but not showing.

While the two stood guard, our eyes suddenly looked up seeing a dark figure of what looked as a chameleon jumping off the building and landing perfectly onto the ground behind him. All of us were stunned completely. I looked at him seeing it was a chameleon wearing loose pants and a white shirt with on sleeve ripped off and purple shoes along with white gloves. He also wore a hat that covered his face so I couldn't see him. Scourge growled once more,

"Great! Another newbie ?! Get out of here I'm busy!" He yelled but seeing as he wasn't budging, he let out a raging yell and charged up at him. The guy swerved around dodging his hits one by one. He then kicked up his leg hitting him in the back of his head to the ground. Scourge quickly got up but straggled a little. He then rushed at him but this time got ready to kick. The guy swerved once more but grabbed his arm quickly and flipped him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Finally he was done. Scourge, after getting up, or helped up by his girlfriend, he looked at him and us glaring,

"This isn't the last you hear of me!" He shouted rushing off while limping. When it was clear, we all came out of our huddling with the two helping me walk, "Hey, Thanks for that." The bat said talking to the guy. He turned to us and nodded at the group, but I thought I saw him only looking at me. I stared at him for only a second seeing a smile on his face, but covered by his hat. With that, he disappeared shocking us all. The pink girl stared at the sight for only a second till shaking her head and turning to me, "You ok?" She asked. I nodded looking back at the group, "Thank you..." I said in relief."Thank nothing, honey. What's your name?" The bat followed with a smile.

"...Alicia, Alicia the wolf." I answered with a smile."It's nice to meet you. My name is Amy. And this is Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo." Amy replied moving her hand to each of her friends, "Do you mind if you could come with us? We need to help you with your cuts."I looked down knowing she was right. My dress was in scraps and tattered including cuts all around me. My wings were worse with feathers sticking out and all messy. I looked back up and nodded. With that they group took me and I away somewhere to help me. I had to things in my mind at that. One, I hope I have made some good friends, and two, who was that strange person who helped us?


	2. Frozen?

PikyPiky1: Hey again time for another Chapter. I don't own Sega. Special thanks to Alicia the Wolf 45 you're a great help. I don't own Alicia the Wolf she belongs to Alicia the Wolf 45.

Normal P.O.V

Amy, her group, and her new friends made their way back to the alley. Amy looked up and decided to engage Alicia in conversation.

"So, how did you get in that situation" Amy questioned.

Alicia looked up slightly flinching from the water Cream and Cosmo were using to clean all the blood off her feathers and replied, "I was walking past those jerks when I slipped and accidentally spilt his drink. Is he always that cruel?"

Amy shrugged "I don't know sometimes he's mean other times not. It's probably his time of the month" Amy smirked and the rest of the group burst out in fits of laughter and giggles.

Alicia looked up after the laughter died down and asked "What are your names?"

Amy looked up and smiled while answering "I'm Amy, the bunny is Cream, the plant is Cosmo, the bat is Rouge and, the cat is Blaze.

Blaze looked up from where she was leaning on the dirty red bricked alley that was about ten feet high and, walked over to Alicia. Blaze whispered something into Alicia's ear and handed her a change of clothes. After Alicia changed into a black over the shoulder top and some loose comfortable jeans the girls lay down talked a bit more and fell right asleep.

The night became colder and colder to the point Amy and her friends fell into an unconscious state due to hypothermia. If they didn't get help they would not survive the night.

The boys on the other hand were getting ready to leave their dingy and worn down but, warm apartment building. It was brick but, the brick was quite crumbled and dirty.

Now let's go inside….

"Sonic! Hurry up we need to go see Espio about that information." Shadow yelled at his ironically slow friend.

"But, why do we have to leave so late?" Sonic whined.

"Don't keep questioning me. The others are already outside. Now you either come on or I'll shove you out the window!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm ready, Yeesh!" Sonic said as he walked past Shadow, through the door, and out to the group with Shadow following closely behind.

Shadow and the others turned into an alley they used as a shortcut. They kept walking when they heard whimpering in a side alley. Shadow motioned at the others to stay there while he investigated the sound. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Shadow froze. It was a horrible sight to take in Amy and her friends were on the freezing ground slightly blue from hypothermia setting in. Shadow yelled for the others to come quick. This was going to be a long night.

Looks like Espio was going to have to wait to tell them that information.

Each of the boys carried a girl to their apartment. Shadow after a ton of arguing with a certain blue hedgehog carried the pink hedgehog. Knuckles carried the white bat, Tails carried the small rabbit, Charmy carried the plant girl, Silver carried the purple cat, and Sonic carried the angel wolf. The guys put the girls in their rooms and slept in the living room on cots.

Amy's P.O.V

Where am I?

What happened?

I open my eyes its blurry, but I can tell I'm in a bed. It has beige worn out blankets on it.

The room itself is a gritty dirty grey color and, it has a white trim around the one filthy window and door on the right side of the room.

I can't help but wonder. Why in the world am I so cold? I feel nauseas as well!

I'm thinking about how I got here when I hear the door opening! I quickly pretend to be unconscious again to see if I can pick up any information.

I hear two sets of feet walking across the concrete floor filled with cracks. I crack my eyes to see a black blur and a blue blur.

Wait! My vision is clearing up. It's those two hedgehogs from earlier, the ones who checked me and my friends out

Wait just a minute they're talking about me!

The blue one turned to the black one and with a cocky smirk said, "Shadow I want to date the pink one! She's hot!"

Apparently the black hedgehog's named Shadow.

"Shadow" turned towards the blue hedgehog and smirked, "I was the one who carried her Sonic. She owes me not you. So she'll date me!"

Ok, enough is enough.

I moaned pretending I was just waking up, and stretched while sitting up and yawned to help make it convincing and to pull it all off I pulled out the "innocent and scared face" and pretending to be frightened pulled back and got out my cute face and said, "Who are you" .

The hedgehogs exchanged a nervous look boy was this going to take a while!

Espio's P.O.V

I looked at the walls of the dull red bricked alley. Where are those insolent boys? I need to tell them about Scourge going after that innocent girl! I look down at the dull grey concrete ground trying to figure out why I still can't get her out of my head. That's it! I've waited long enough! I'm going to get them right now! It takes me about ten minutes to run through the dull alleys with their repetitive patterns and same dirty concrete ground, but I finally get to their rundown apartment. I storm into the apartment raging with anger to hear a very familiar female scream. "You perverts you undressed us!" I heard Sonics' voice screech out in shock, embarrassment, and… fear? "No we weren't ogling at you we were just trying to help you get warm! I heard a thump like a body dropping onto a floor. What was that! I ran to the door only to find….

Sorry Cliffhanger summer's almost here and that means more chapters *happily eats ice cream then realizes she's lactose intollarant* Well going to go take some meds now bye


	3. Paralyzed

I own nothing everything belongs to Sega. Alicia the Wolf belongs to Aliciathewolf45 who I also thank so much for all of her help.

Espio's POV

I ran across the old rotten wooden floor to the door I heard the scream originate from. When I ran in the room I expected to find an unconscious Sonic not a pink hedgehog that seemed paralyzed on the ground. She glared at Shadow obviously very pissed at the hedge hog. I looked at what she was wearing or rather lack of wearing. She only had on a black male T-Shirt. I looked up realizing the three hedge hogs were looking at him strangely. I mentally face palmed of course they were looking at me strangely. I had after all had just barged in here running like a mad man. I looked up at Shadow who seemed to have taken on an awkward look  
obviously from the strange scrutinizing face I was pulling at that moment. I finally decided to speak up "Why the hell is there a half-naked chick paralyzed on the floor of your bedroom?" The pink hedge hog shot me a glare. She was obviously pissed about my phrasing. I didn't blame her. I blushed a little myself after hearing how horribly I phrased that. Shadow looked up as did Sonic. They both looked at each other before completely saying the same sentence at the same time. When I realized just how annoying that sentence was, I face-palmed. The pink hedge hog looked at me in pity when she heard the cleashay line. The idiots both shouted the sentence just as Tails walked in. "He did it."

Tail's P.O.V

I came out of our extremely small and dull kitchen with the hot water bottles Shadow told me to get for the poor females that had frostbite. Shadow surprisingly enough was our doctor though he didn't have a real degree. He always refuses to tell anyone where he was able to get the experience. I walked into the bedroom were the pink hedge hog was bedridden. I opened the door only to be told I did it. Did what? I shot a questioning gaze at Espio. He then asked me "Tails, did you undress this female and paralyze her?" Only an idiot couldn't tell he was being sarcastic. I sighed before replying. "No, but due to the fact that Shadows not that perverted, I would say Sonic undressed her." I held up a finger before Espio could interrupt then continued. "As for her being paralyzed, the only one of these two smart enough to know where to find that sensitive pressure point would be Shadow." I then took one last sigh before finishing my miniature monologue."So I'm assuming this is a group effort." Espio glared at the two. Boy was I going to enjoy watching this beat-down. While Espio started to attack the two while I went down to the female and unparalyzed the poor girl. I offered her my hand and helped her up. She looked at me and asked "Where are my friends." I looked at her smiled then replied, "Don't worry they're unconscious but, they should wake up soon." The female smiled again. I looked her up and down blushed then decided to speak again. "I have your clothes dried and ready to wear follow me." She blushed then asked "What is your name?" I stopped as we had been walking towards the kitchen. "It's Tails" She smiled again. "I'm Amy, Amy Rose". We both suddenly gave each other an awkward look as we heard Sonic scream in agony. It sounded something like "I WANT MY CHILLYDOG" When he finished Amy and I where on the floor laughing ourselves to death. I smiled at Amy again I could get use to this.


End file.
